Light of Hope
by J. Hunter
Summary: For those of you who are fans of author extraordinaire T L Arens. This short and sweet vignette takes place directly after the story Testament. Inspired by a simple song..


He likened himself to a college student cramming for his finals. But he had little choice. Too many things were happening , too many things threatening to go wrong. Not enough bodies to handle it all. So here he sat, having given orders not to be disturbed except for dire emergencies. The computer and digipads had his full , undivided attention, save for that ever-present sense he would invariably be interrupted at any moment.

Optimus sighed as he finished his current task. He suddenly realized that, amazingly, he had Not been disturbed.. for six and a half hours! Upon pulling his focus away from his work, the physical and mental fatigue began to set in. He checked his chronometer.. 10:42 pm. Abruptly he dropped his face into his hand groaning softly. "..aw no.." Rusti. It was his night to tuck her in and say goodnight. . . over an hour ago. His self-imposed confinement had cost him one of the few things he actually looked forward to. Slowly he rose from his chair, as though breaking free from the unseen bonds that tried to hold him here. He stood and stretched to his full height in an effort to ease the stiffness. He was not designed for this -physically or emotionally... he hated this stagnant existence he now endured, only to wait for the next inevitable crisis or disaster to occur.

With a heavy sigh, he decided he should see Rusti. He left his office with the hope that she might still be awake, so maybe he could at least apologize. Though at times, it was all he seemed to do.

His own disappointment weighed heavy on his soul as he quietly approached the doors to Rusti's room. But just as he was about to open the doors, he halted. He stood silent as his audios picked up the faint sound of . . . singing (?) . . . as it filtered through the heavy doors of her room. He tilted head slightly as his optics narrowed. It wasn't Rusti . . . and it took Optimus only an instant to realize who it was. Prime silently ordered Max to open the doors and they parted without the slightest sound, but only a crack. It was just enough to let Roddi's smooth tenor voice come through. And it was then that Optimus noticed the song was in his own language, though Roddi had altered it a little, slowing and softening it to that of a lullaby. A smile pressed over his face as he recognized the words Light of Hope. A hint of sadness touched him in that he had only caught the end of the song. The sound of Roddi's voice flowed like a cool, refreshing stream through the dank and stale wasteland of his own soul.

As the song came to it's end, Optimus prepared to slip away as quietly as he had come . . . but to his surprise, Rodimus began the song once more. Rusti had long since fallen asleep, and Optimus understood. His optics dimmed. This was for him. Somehow . . . Roddi knew. He gently leaned back against the door. His head bowed and his optics fell dark, taking in the rich pleasure of his friend's voice. With each verse, it came a little stronger, a little clearer through the door. Though Prime no longer really heard the words; he Felt them. He felt the soothing tones Reach deep within his soul. Another smile crept upon his face, no wonder Rusti loved Roddi singing to her.

Eventually, inevitably, the final verse came to its end. Silence followed and a deep calm settled over the two leaders. The younger Prime felt Optimus Brush against his mind with a sense of gratitude _.'..Thank you ...I ...'_

Roddi smiled, '_You needed it.'_ He paused as Rusti turned in her sleep_. .. 'I dare say . . . more than our LadyFriend here', _he added softly as he carefully adjusted Rusti's covers. Prime's optics dimmed in near silent laughter '_..perhaps.'_ He was still physically worn, still needed to recharge. But his spirit seemed lighter, renewed somehow. It felt good.

Roddi returned the Touch and Prime sensed his grin.

_'..Good night Optimus..'_

_'..Good night Rodimus..'_

J. Hunter


End file.
